


Christmas with Chris

by Anonymous



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Christmas, Eggnog, M/M, PintoBarSecretSanta2014, Tinsel, frost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 01:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2834006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris has a surprise for Zach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas with Chris

Zach walked into his apartment and had to squint from the glare. There were Christmas lights everywhere, twined with multicolor tinsel that lit the place up in a retina-burning cacophony of light and color. Bing Crosby was crooning from the stereo, and all of the houseplants were sprayed with fake frost to create the impression of a winter wonderland. In the middle of it all was Chris, looking very pleased with himself, grinning madly and spinning with his arms outstretched to show off his handiwork.

"What do you think?" he asked with a huge grin.

"I think I shouldn't leave you alone in the apartment for more than ten minutes during the holidays," Zach said, fighting to hide his own grin, because Chris' crinkled beaming was so damn infectious. And he was trying to be serious, because... He looked down at the floor. "What did you do to the dogs?"

Noah and Skunk were looking up at him, tongues lolling in happy dog smiles, tinsel twined around their collars and each sporting a big red bow.

"Decorating the pets is a holiday tradition," Chris said as he headed towards the kitchen, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Even Harold?"

Chris held up his hand, showing off red scratches, and then gestured towards the bookshelf. "Nope. Harold is the Grinch."

Harold was lounging on a stack of photography books on the top shelf, grooming himself. He glared at Chris as the man passed by with an air of "I'm going to tear your face off if you come near me with tinsel again."

Zach chuckled at the cat and followed Chris into the kitchen.

There were no Christmas lights in the kitchen, but Chris had still gone all out with jars full of candy canes and red and green M&Ms. Tree and snowman shaped cookies were cooling on a rack by the stove. In the center of the table, surrounded by plastic holly and poinsettia, sat a large bowl of off-white liquid. Chris scooped some into a glass and held it out to him.

Zach paused, not wanting to hurt Chris' feelings because he was very obviously in the Christmas Spirit, but ... "I'm not really a fan of eggnog."

Chris rolled his eyes. "That's because you've only had the shit that comes in a carton, right?" He nodded towards the glass in his outstretched hand. "You haven't had  _my_  eggnog. Made from scratch."

Zach paused, staring at the glass. He could do this. He'd had worse at dinner parties, pretentious food that was created more for appearance than flavor. Just one glass, and it would make Chris happy and that would be worth it.

He took the glass, braced himself, and took a drink.

"Oh..." He stared down into the glass, confirming that, yes, it really was eggnog. "That  _is_  good."

"See?" Chris gave him a smug grin, then stepped closer and put his hand on Zach's cheek. "You have an eggnog mustache," he said. "Let me get that for you." Chris kissed him, tongue gently wiping across Zach's upper lip.

Zach decided he liked eggnog after all.

 

**Author's Note:**

> For artless, from Santa Claus. Happy Christmas!


End file.
